Divididos
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Maestra y pupilo recorrieron pruebas, lucharon batallas y revelaron sus metas, es así, como los nuevos porvenires se acercan, la distancia que se ha establecido no significa separación sino el crecimiento humano. Dos individuos que continuaran viviendo en leyendas.#OneShot#SemiAU#SpoilersManga#GowtherFem#MerlinxArthur#MenciónMerlinxEscanor#ArthurxGowtherFem


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Algo corto y creado en un momento de espontaneidad.**

**Recomendación musical: "Wind of Change" By Scorpions**

**Notas:**

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperto en el medio de una sala de piedra con varios símbolos distribuidos en líneas y espirales por las paredes y techo, guiando su mirada a través de una de las distribuciones, encontró estos mismos símbolos por el suelo, desapareciendo hasta donde su vista se lo permitía con la escasa luz del lugar. Intentando levantarse para tocar alguno de esos extraños dibujos se detuvo a medio camino, su cuerpo jalado de regreso al suelo ocasionando que rebotara gritando en dolor ante el golpe recibido.

Intento luchar por el bloqueo originado a su cuerpo deteniendo al momento de escuchar el metal chocando, arrastrándose por las baldosas de piedra. Exhalo profundo, midiendo su segundo levantamiento, deteniéndose centímetros antes de que las cadenas se accionaran automáticamente para devolverlo a su cómoda cama. Entrecerró los ojos luchando por la diminuta luz que se adentraba a sus ojos, separando el color puramente oscuro de la habitación, noto las cadenas más claras, posiblemente una tonalidad escasamente menor, pero, ahí estaban.

\- Finalmente despiertas – Aquella inconfundible voz resonó al mismo tiempo que luces purpuras brillaban, otorgando la claridad necesaria que le permitió ver su habitación, una celda subterránea, con los sellos claros dispersados a su alrededor y llegando hasta él, lo que parecía una tinta rojo oscuro se desvaneció. – Ha sido menos tiempo que la última vez. – chasqueo sus dedos y las cadenas se abrieron. Una tela gruesa y afelpada cayó sobre su cuerpo. Ha su lado izquierdo, rollos de tela, zapatos, pantalones y camisa, seguro de su libertad, coloco la capa sobre sus hombros para que esta se cerrara y tapara su desnudez, cuidadosamente deslizo una mano para tomar la camisa y deshacer algunos botones. – Te espera arriba en su habitación.

\- Gracias Merlín. – levanto la vista a su mentora, mostrándole un par de joyas violetas desprovistas de aquella esperanza a la que termino acostumbrándose, ahora sustituidas por madurez y decisión de volver sus sueños en realidades para su reino. Ella le sonrió sencillamente sin palabras, dando media vuelta, arrastrando su túnica larga.

\- No tarde demasiado, mi rey.

En un lapso de diez minutos, Sir Arthur de Pendragón subía por las escaleras de piedra en forma de espiral de un caracol, usando de guía las antorchas de fuego purpura. Notando la rendija de luz blanca, entrecerró sus ojos, cubriéndose con su antebrazo, cruzo el umbral sintiendo varios hilos ser sacados de su piel como una corriente que jala un cuerpo en una tormenta agresiva. Una gran exhalación salió, con un tropiezo seguido, quedando recargado en el hombro de la bruja que esperaba paciente su salida, abrazándose al cuerpo de la peli negra, Arthur enterró su rostro, aspirando el aroma desprendido y deslizando sus manos por la espalda y cintura de la mujer, aferrándose con cada onza de su fuerza física. Merlin con sus ojos cerrados dejo que una de sus manos tocara el cabello rubio, dando ligeras caricias notando el largo que ya rozaba los hombros del rey.

El tiempo volaba a su alrededor y notarlo tan claramente es lo justo por usar el hechizo que detuvo su propio tiempo hace tantos siglos ya, preguntándose en el momento en que su cuerpo es sostenido por el cálido de su rey, ¿Valió la pena someterse a un tormento de amor?, ¿Es justificable olvidar un sentimiento por una razón que de sentido a su vida?

Posiblemente no hubiera respuesta que satisficiera esa curiosidad, pero, fue feliz, sus camaradas que le acompañaron, el hombre que la amo y el noble rey que juro protegerla. - "Felicidad" – pensó la maga, alzando su rostro, dejando salir un suspiro. Retirando su mano del cabello de Arthur paso a su hombro empujándolo levemente, entendiendo aquello, él obedeció, disculpándose con sus mejillas rojas por su falta de sensatez. – "Un corazón noble" Lo comprendo mi rey. Ha pasado un mes entero en estado de trance. – objetividad en sus palabras dieron alivio al rey. Con un paso de distancia, ambos comenzaron a caminar. – Su control del caos ha mejorado exponencialmente.

\- Gracias – las mejillas ahora rosas por la vergüenza de ser reconocido en su trabajo duro para el entrenamiento, traía recuerdos a ambos de sus días anteriores a la traición en Lionés.

Cruzando por los jardines, Arthur recibió con regocijo los rayos del medio día, lo abrazaban con su calor consiguiendo que estirara sus músculos dormidos, sintiéndose con la energía para dar velocidad a sus pasos y llegar antes a la habitación, prometiendo retomar su conversación con la bruja. – Ella le espera mi rey.

Se trató de una despedida momentánea, noto la bruja de la gula, aun así, la desgarradora sensación del adiós y perdida traspasaba por cada parte del cuerpo de su rey. Un momento estaba lleno de dicha al volver de su encierro en las catacumbas del palacio, conversando animosamente avergonzado por su progreso y muestras de afecto, al siguiente sus ojos se oscurecían, encorvaba su postura y se ponía rígido.

Extraño. Fue él quien deseo correr a sus aposentos para verla, apresurarse y no esperarla. Ese era el deseo de su rey.

Dejo caer sus hombros, bajando la parte de su capa que cubría las marcas que le recordaban al primer hombre que la amo a pesar de todos y cada uno de sus pecados y secretos. Con sus delgados dedos, presiono sus labios, reproduciendo el momento de valor, fuego quemando la mitad de su rostro, ardor de magia poderosa que podría tomar su vida si no hubiera sido por ese pequeño escudo protector mostrar quemaduras seria el menor de sus problemas. El sabor dulce de la amabilidad y amor sincero, combinados a la dicha de vivir hasta el último momento por sus amigos, compañeros y su amada.

Con orgullo cargaría con el recuerdo de Escanor y su amor.

Subió la tela a la mitad de su rostro, tomando otro camino, el tiempo que tomaría su rey era suficiente para completar el informe y poner algunas notas con los cambios entre tiempos de trance, lo cual significaba nuevos datos al uso del caos. –"Fascinante"

* * *

Despidió a los caballeros custodiando las puertas, abriendo lentamente una de ellas, asomando su cabeza y tomando una mirada general, intentando encontrarla, ni en las sillas o la cama, ¿Dónde podría estar?, pensó, entrando hasta cerrar la puerta detrás. Capto el movimiento de las cortinas, sonriendo al tener una perfecta pista de su escondite, yendo en puntas, quito las telas, teniendo la vista del balcón con una banca larga de madera y acolchada, una mata de cabellos rosados descansaba en el respaldo y su blanca mano sosteniéndose del reposabrazos.

Le bastaría dos pasos en puntas, saltar y sorprenderla. – ¿Arthur? – se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y que ella se girara con sus cabellos rosados sujetados en una trenza corta. La dicha cubrió cual velo a la mujer, notando cierta acuosidad formarse en sus ojos, ella se puso en pie, rodeando la banca y cortando la distancia a pasos lentos rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del rey y recargando su frente en el pecho de este.

\- Regrese… Gowther-san. – dijo, posando una mano en la espalda de la mujer y la otra en su cabellera. Ella solo asintió con pequeñas lágrimas que mancharon las ropas del rey, sus lentes empañados por la humedad trajeron una dulce sonrisa que se dirigía a él, pero ya conocía sus razones para llorar, eligiendo como siempre, limpiarlas con los pulgares de sus manos, alzando sus lentes y besando los tiernos labios de la peli rosa.

Con los afectos físicos terminados, juntaron sus frentes y el tomo sus manos, llevándolas hasta sus labios y besando sus dedos. Fue musical la risa producida por Gowther, quien, decidió guiar las manos de Arthur hasta el vientre que se notaba debajo de sus vestimentas para dormir, era pequeño pero grande en comparación de su talla. – Hola hijo, tu padre volvió. – comunico Arthur, con las palmas responsado a cada lado del vientre, acariciando su lado derecho. – Gracias.

\- Agradeces de nuevo. – limpio los vidrios de sus lentes con la manga de su camisón – ¿Alguna razón en específico? – cuestiono la peli rosa, guiando a su marido hasta la banca que ella estuvo ocupando, retiro un libro dejando la vía libre para él. Ya sentados, ella se permitió entrelazar sus dedos y continuar con la vista hacia el paisaje de los nuevos edificios en construcción.

\- Solo tenía ganas de decirlo.

\- Elocuente de tu parte, Arthur.

\- Quizás.

El silencio profundo pero agradable envolviéndolos, el intercambio de sus temperaturas y los sentimientos claros entre ambos dieron el salto a ser transformados en una realidad con un bebé creciendo en el interior de Gowther. – Te amo. – su declaración sorprendió a Arthur, girándose a verla. Y aun con todos los años encima y que dejo sus dieciocho atrás ya bastante, el efecto de ello seguía exactamente igual, aseguraría que sus sonrojos disminuyeron, no del todo, solo relativamente.

\- Ahm… parece que tú también estas muy elocuente Gowther-san. – rio nervioso, rascando su mejilla, permitiendo a su mujer inclinarse.

\- Quizás – repitió la misma palabra, cortándolo con un beso.

Dejando sus ojos cerrarse, tomo a la peli rosa de la cintura con su izquierda, usando la mano derecha para elevar su mentón. Las dos manos de Gowther se posaron en su pecho para que ella pudiera sostenerse. – También te amo – con los ojos entrecerrados declaro, regresando a unir sus labios.

No existía mentira en las palabras de Arthur, jamás engañaría a su esposa con aquel sentimiento que ella tanto añoraba y valoraba, sin embargo, al volver de sus trances era Merlin quien le recibía y mostraba en su campo de visión re-iniciando tantas memorias de su juventud con anhelos y sentimientos que confiaba ya superados, resguardados como una etapa.

Entonces ella se aseguraría discretamente de recordarle quien le esperaba en su habitación –siempre – aun ahora, con un nuevo miembro creciendo en interior. Su primer hijo.

Ama a su maestra, no en el mismo sentido que ama a Gowther.

Solo desea que ella también encuentre a alguien a quien amar y que la ame. Sellando de una vez y siempre el agujero en su corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Yo nada más voy a escribir una cosa.**

**No es secreto que amo la historia de Nanatsu no Taizai, pero, siendo honestos, ya fue demasiado lo que el autor le está metiendo, sinceramente todo iba bien, luego se fue en pique y luego en zigzag. **

**Continuo leyendo el manga para saber cómo va a terminar, no porque me guste el rumbo que tomo la historia.**

**Como diría una gran autora que admiro, sus personalidades fueron destruidas por dinero. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**Posdata: Esto iba más de ArthurxGowtherFem… me puse dramática.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
